1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capture method, and more particularly, to image capture methods capable of ensuring clear images and image capture systems using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to ease of use, review and processing captured images in devices such as computers, digital cameras have become a popularized electronic device.
However, vibration occurs in all cameras, particularly in digital cameras which are light and have thin volumes. Since it is difficult to hold a camera stably by hand, image blur may occur if the cameras move too much before capturing of images. Thus, anti-vibration mechanisms are always provided in digital cameras.